While passenger vehicles are required by federal law to have seat belts, most motor coaches and other mass transportation vehicles are not generally required to have seat belts. However, because of the high center of gravity motor coaches are prone to flipping over. Therefore, providing a passenger with a portable safety belt that is easy to use can help reduce injuries resulting from vehicle rollover and collisions.